


Make Me Espresso Many Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Hipster!Phil, M/M, barista!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Dan doesn’t like being a barista. The pay’s bad, the work’s boring and his co-workers acts like the proverbial devil sometimes. The only good thing about it is the really cute hipster that comes by sometimes.<br/>-<br/>“Hey, what can I get for you today?” he says, putting on his patented “hello I am a good employee” smile, but it drops off his face when he realises who’s standing in front of him, his heart sinking. Phil’s wearing a different beanie - red, today - and a sweater and Dan just. He can’t help but stare at Phil, at his slightly flushed cheeks, the way he pushes his glasses up his nose with one fingers, the way he shifts his weight from one foot to another. </p><p>“I’d like a cappuccino? The one I had the other day was pretty good,” Phil says, voice soft as he puts the money on the counter. “My name’s Phil, I don’t know if you remember.” </p><p>“Oh believe me,” Dan breathes out before he can stop himself. “I remember.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Espresso Many Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Procrastinationpowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastinationpowers/gifts).



> heyo friends! this fic has been a long time coming - [sonnet](http://procrastinationpowers.tumblr.com) pressured me into it a few months ago - but i am a shitty friend so it’s only finished just now :p i hope y’all like it ^^
> 
> also! the title comes from ryan higa’s [coffee shop love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QzofwqELao) which you should all watch cause it’s an a+ song and also cute
> 
>  **EDIT:** HOLY GOD [SOMEONE DREW ART](http://charlybaer.tumblr.com/post/146953694567/dan-and-phil-au-from-a-fan-fiction-i-read-by) FOR THIS????? AND IT'S SO GOOD????? PLEASE GO SHOWER IT WITH LIKES OHH MY GOD
> 
>  **EDIT #2:** JESUS CHRIST GUYS????? [SOMEONE ELSE DRAW ART](http://beedjh.tumblr.com/post/147229299528/demisexualhowell-screams-into-the-void-its) FOR THIS AS WELL PLEASE LOVE THEM FOREVER DEAR GOD

Working as a barista is less fun than people think it is, Dan learned that the hard way. You’d think that as someone who works most of their free hours in a coffee shop he’d at least get a discount whenever he comes in for coffee himself, but his boss thought it was a good idea to let horribly underpaid students fend for themselves in a time of crises.

When he’d applied for the job, he’d really been hoping there would be at least some cute girl - or boy, he doesn’t really care - who’d decide to come in to make his job worthwhile, but the most exciting thing that happens here on a daily basis is Ms. Jones knocking over her coffee.

That’s how he ends up kneeling on dirty tiles at eight in the morning. So no, this is definitely not his idea of a dream job, but uni is expensive and he can’t afford to build up too much student loans so this’ll have to suffice for now.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry,” Ms. Jones says, her hands trembling as she attempts to grab a towel from him. “Let me help you.”

“I’ve got it, Ms. Jones,” Dan replies, hoping the smile on his face looks believable. Ms. Jones is a lovely old lady, the kind that probably still pinches her thirty year old grandson’s cheeks, but this is about the thirtieth cup of coffee she’s spilled in two months and it gets tiring after a while.

Ms. Jones smiles kindly at him, her hand coming up to pat his shoulder. “We need more young gentlemen like you in this world, Daniel.”

She squeezes his shoulder one last time before walking to the counter, probably to buy a new cup, and Dan rolls his eyes at her antics. He knows she isn’t as “old and fragile” as she pretends to be. The time he saw her defend a girl who was being chased by a man proved as much. He’d never been so scared of a purse in his entire life.

-

Dan is nearly falling asleep by the time the next customer walks in. Ms. Jones left an hour ago with a smile and a wink and after cleaning the coffee stains from his pants, there really isn’t much to do but wait. He looks at the clock - 10:32am, Louise’ll get here in three minutes, at least he’ll have someone to talk to then.

The bell rings as the door opens, drawing Dan’s eyes to the guy who just walked in. He runs up to the counter, glasses askew and hair stowed away in a beanie and Dan can’t look away because _Jesus_.

“A cappuccino please,” the guy pants, his cheeks flushed red as he restlessly draws patterns on the counter with his fingers.

“Coming,” Dan blushes as he watches those fingers move around, long and bony and capable. “What’s your name?”

The guy frowns and looks around, his head turning - and Dan can see the hair at the nape of his neck, curled up with sweat, oh Jesus why is this happening - but still says, “Phil.”

Dan blinks dumbly, looking at the guy - Phil - before realising what Phil just told him and grabbing a sharpie to write his name on a plastic cup. He’s sure his cheeks are bright red and he holds the cup higher in an attempt to cover his face. When he looks back at Phil - who’s really fucking cute oh my god, what did Dan do to deserve this - Phil’s smiling, eyes twinkling and crinkling at the corners and Dan just - he _can’t_.

“Right,” Dan says, chancing another glance at Phil. “I’ll go make your coffee you just-” He waves his hand in the direction of the counter on the other side of the room, “wait there, I guess.”

He practically runs to the coffee machine after that, face burning and fingers trembling. Phil’s probably laughing at him, and he really doesn’t want to see that, so he fully throws himself into making the best goddamn cappuccino Phil has ever tasted. Because if he can’t win Phil over with his wits, he’ll have to do it with coffee.

Shit, what’s he even saying? He doesn’t even freaking know the guy.

“Hey!” someone says from behind him when he’s pouring the milk into the coffee and he almost ends up spilling it over himself because _dammit._ When he turns around, Louise is standing there, a big grin on her face and oh. There’s no way that’ll end well. “Please tell me the cute hipster over there is the reason your face is red.”

He does actually spill the hot milk over himself this time and he hisses, running to the sink to put his hand under a stream of lukewarm water. “Jesus, keep your voice down!” he whisper-screams to Louise, who’s standing there with a self-satisfied grin on her face. “He might hear you.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Louise says, finishing the cappuccino for him before bringing it over to where he’s standing, petting his cheek. “That’s what I was aiming for.”

He shoots Louise a glare - though it probably doesn’t look very intimidating because of his beet-red face - and grabs the cappuccino, bringing it to the counter while Louise probably cackles evilly.

“Here’s your cappuccino,” he mumbles, praying to God Phil hadn’t heard his conversation with Louise. Phil takes the cup from him, his fingers brushing against Dan’s and Dan bites his lip, stomach flipping.

“Thanks,” Phil says, a smirk on his face as he takes a sip. “See you later.”

Then he walks away, and Dan really can’t help the way his gaze stray down to Phil’s - well, uh - _assets_ , because he’s wearing _skinny jeans_. Shit, he needs to get laid.

“Oooh,” Louise says from where she’s popped up next to him, rubbing her hands together exaggeratedly. “This is going to be _good_.”

-

“So,” Louise announces as she tosses her coat dramatically the second they walk into the apartment they share with PJ. “Dan has a new crush.”

“Surprise!” PJ pipes up from the kitchen and Dan rolls his eyes. “Howell’s found himself a new boyfriend.”

“They’re not dating yet,” Louise retaliates and Dan just plops down on the couch, he’s long since learned that it’s better to just ignore them when they’re doing this. “But here comes the best part: he’s a beanie-wearing hipster.”

Dan pretends he doesn’t hear the sudden burst of laughter from the kitchen. He puts on the Great British Bake-Off and turns up the volume so he doesn’t hear Louise and PJ joking about his pathetically non-existent love life.

It’s days like these that he regrets ever moving in with them.

-

PJ doesn’t hang around the coffee shop that often. It usually only happens whenever he’s got some free time to spare in between his uni classes, but his schedule is all over the place, so it’s not a frequent occurrence.

When he is at the coffee shop though, all Hell breaks loose. Louise’s usual tendency to poke fun at him at least _triples_ whenever she’s in the same room as PJ and this is no exception. He’s just praying that Phil - the really cute hipster guy with gorgeous _everything_ \- doesn’t walk in today.

Luckily for him, Ms. Jones didn’t come in today, so there a few less stains on his trousers than usual, which equals to less reasons for PJ to annoy him. Louise has just taken her lunch break for the day - it’s 12:36pm after all - so Dan’s manning the counter alone while PJ and Louise giggle together in a corner.

The downside to working alone around lunchtime is that there’s always a rush of people who come in to buy muffins and overpriced sandwiches. That’s why he and Louise alternate between who works during lunchtime and it’s pure luck that PJ’s around right now Louise isn’t hanging around him right now, trying to bother him as much as possible.

Plus, it’s almost the end of his shift and Dan honestly can’t wait to get out of here. It’s not that the weather’s nice or anything - almost never is during autumn in London, for fuck’s sake - but the coffee shop feels a little extra stuffy today for some reason. Maybe it’s just PJ’s presence. Or maybe, he really, _really_ doesn’t want Phil to walk in right now.

He jumps when the bell rings. It’s calmed down quite a bit already and when he looks at the clock, he sees that lunchtime is almost over. They get a couple of customers between 1 and 2pm but not that much, and certainly not _this_ fast.

“Hey, what can I get for you today?” he says, putting on his patented “hello I am a good employee” smile, but it drops off his face when he realises who’s standing in front of him, his heart _sinking_. Phil’s wearing a different beanie - red, today - and a sweater and Dan just. He can’t help but stare at Phil, at his slightly flushed cheeks, the way he pushes his glasses up his nose with one fingers, the way he shifts his weight from one foot to another.

“I’d like a cappuccino? The one I had the other day was pretty good,” Phil says, voice soft as he puts the money on the counter. “My name’s Phil, I don’t know if you remember.”

“Oh believe me,” Dan breathes out before he can stop himself. “I remember.”

Phil’s answering smile is bright, so bright, and all for _him_. Dan grabs a cup and pretty much runs to the coffee machine, hoping his face is not as red as it feels. His heart’s pounding away in his chest, mind reeling with the image of Phil burned into his retina and his fingers fumble as he presses the button.

“Thanks,” Phil says when Dan hands him the cappuccino. Dan tries to smile back but it probably looks weird because Dan is just - he can’t stop looking at Phil. All Dan can do is think about how much he’d like to kiss Phil and hold his hand and go to the movies together.

“Well uh,” Phil continues and Dan swears Phil’s cheeks are bright red. “See you later?”

“I hope so,” Dan mutters as Phil walks away, sipping his coffee as he pulls out his phone. He’s kind of ashamed to admit that he watches Phil until he can’t see him anymore and when he looks up, PJ’s standing next to him, shaking his head.

“You have absolutely no game, Howell,” PJ tuts and Dan pushes against his shoulder.

He has game. Sometimes. When he’s not confronted with the cutest hipster ever.

-

It would probably help if the coffee shop wasn’t the only place he’d meet Phil. Maybe he’d get over it faster, or maybe he’d get the courage to ask Phil out. Phil’s obviously a student - he’s not old enough to have finished studying, or he doesn’t look like it, at least - but Dan hasn’t seen him anywhere around campus. And believe him, he’s looked.

Even PJ and Louise helped out, and considering they all study entirely different things and therefore cover a lot more ground when working together, you’d think at least one of them would have run into Phil by now. Yet here they are, two weeks and four days - no, Dan hasn’t been counting, shut up - after Phil’s last visit and no fucking trace of him. It’s like he’s completely disappeared off the face of the planet.

Honestly, it’s bothering Dan more than it probably should be. It’s not like Phil owes him anything, because he doesn’t. It’s not like he’s responsible for Dan liking him so much, but it still damn well feels like it.

It feels like he’s going through some sort of withdrawal, and sometimes when it’s two in the morning and he can’t sleep, he’s staring up at his ceiling, heart pounding in his chest as he thinks of Phil.

So what if it’s pathetic? It’s just never been like this before, it’s never been this intense, he’s never fallen this hard for a person in his - granted, relatively short - life.

He’s just making a latte when someone behind him calls out, “Dan!”

He’s planning on turning around for only a second, to just glance at the person standing behind him but then he does and – and he can’t look away. Phil’s standing there, cheeks flushed and looking way more attractive than he has the right to be, in his stupid pretentious sweater, carrying a fucking _messenger bag_.

He isn’t aware he’s staring until something hot runs over his hand and he sees the latte flowing over the side of the cup because Dan didn’t turn it off and _shit that hurts_. He presses the ‘stop’ button and quickly runs over to the sink, thrusting his hand under the lukewarm water and praying to God it won’t scar.

The kid he’s making the latte for is huffing impatiently but Dan can’t bring himself to care because he just made a fool out of himself in front of Phil and he can already hear Louise laughing at him. He’s never going to live this down.

When he thinks his hand’s okay, he hands the kid his latte. The kid just rolls his eyes and walks away, gaze already glued to his phone and Dan thinks it’d be okay if the floor swallowed him up by now.

Phil looks like he’s ready to jump over the counter when Dan reaches the register, his eyes big and worried as he looks at Dan’s injured hand and Dan’s sure his face is beet red. He tries to play it off cool, but before he can say anything, Phil blurts out, “Oh my god, are you okay? That looked like it’d give a nasty burn. Can I take a look at it? Please, let me?”

Dan can do nothing but nod and then Phil’s grabbing his hand, running his long fingers over Dan’s palm to his wrist and back to the tips of Dan’s fingers. Dan just watches, transfixed as Phil trails random patterns on his hand, seemingly looking for burns, but when Dan glances up he can see how red the tips of Phil’s ears are.

“It looks okay,” Phil says, turning his hand over before dropping it. Dan tells himself the feeling in his stomach isn’t disappointment. “Just put some ointment on it and you’ll be okay.”

“Okay,” Dan chokes out, ignoring the way his heart pounds away in his chest and his stomach twists at Phil’s words. “I will.”

-

Unfortunately for Dan, Ms. Jones comes by again. Which means he’s sitting on the floor, cleaning lukewarm coffee off the tiles with a rag and there are honestly a million things he’d rather be doing right now, but he has a job to do.

Ms. Jones is already walking out of the coffee shop, her cane clacking loudly against the ceramic of the floor, when she suddenly pipes up again, “Ah, Philip! Good to see you’ve heeded my advice!”

Dan turns around, more instinct than anything – because Philip, Phil, isn’t not really that much of a stretch – and he swallows when he sees Phil standing there, smiling down at Ms. Jones.

“Shush, grandma,” he whispers, and Dan quickly goes back to cleaning the tiles, hoping Phil hadn’t noticed him looking their way. “Dan might hear you if you talk too loudly.”

“Don’t worry, dear,” Ms. Jones says and Dan just stops because – because grandma? “Dan’s a polite boy. Have you asked him out yet?”

And that – Dan doesn’t know what to do with that. Ms. Jones is Phil’s grandma, who’d been telling Phil to come to the coffee shop to ask – to ask Dan out? Dan blushes and prays his ears aren’t betraying him, please, because that. Oh my _god_.

“No, which is why you need to be quiet,” Phil whispers again. “Now leave us be.”

Phil’s going to ask him out. Fuck.

-

The next time Phil walks into the coffee shop, it’s close to the end of Dan’s shift. He didn’t take a break yet, because he’d been looking forward to spending it with Phil, but Phil’s late. Yesterday, Phil said he’d be here around twelve, and it’s already three yet Phil only just walked in.

He isn’t wearing a beanie today and Dan has to look twice before he recognises him. Phil’s hair is all over the place, his glasses askew and cheeks flushed and he looks so guilty and awkward that Dan’s anger fucking _melts_ away.

“Hey,” he says, leaning over the register to get closer to Phil, “you okay? You seem kind of stressed.”

“I’m fine,” Phil mumbles after he’s taken a deep breath and smoothed down his cardigan. “I just- uh- I’ve been thinking about you a latte, because you just mocha me crazy and I like you soy much. I can just feel something brewing between us and I think that giving me your number sounds like a fair trade.”

Phil’s face is red, and he’s twisting his fingers together, looking down at his shoes. Dan’s sure Louise is laughing somewhere - because she’s evil - but he honestly can’t bring himself to care because Phil. Phil just asked him out.

“Did you google those?” The question is out of his mouth before he realises it and he instantly wishes he could take it back, because Phil’s looking up at him with wide eyes and it makes Dan’s heart _ache_.

“Never mind,” Phil mumbles, throwing a wad of cash onto the counter before turning away and _shit_ , that’s not what Dan meant at all. He jumps over the counter, probably knocking over the sugar, but he can’t bring himself to care because Phil’s running away and he’s the cutest guy Dan’s ever seen and Dan wants to go out with him _so bad_.

“Phil, wait!” he shouts, but Phil’s already on the street, and Dan can hardly see him anymore. He throws off his apron and shouts, “Louise, I’m taking my fifteen!” before racing after him. There are so many people on the street, and he stands still for a second, trying to spot a dark flash of hair before he takes off again.

“Phil!” he shouts - although it probably sounds more like panting - as he lays a hand on Phil’s shoulder, forcing him to turn around. “Phil- I-”

Phil’s eyes are shooting wildly across the street, like he’s trying to look anywhere but Dan and that - that just won’t do. He puts his hand on Phil’s cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. “Hey, look at me,” he mumbles. “I uh- I would like to give you my number. You make me want to espresso many feelings.”

He can practically feel his face burning - because by God, does he hate those fucking pick-up lines - but the way Phil smiles makes it all worth it, all teeth and twinkles and it makes Dan’s heart _burst_.

“Okay,” Phil says, pulling Dan’s hand off his face and threading their fingers together. “Okay.”

-

“So Phil might’ve asked me out today.”

Louise instantly squeals, jumping on top of him as PJ woops. He catches her just in time to prevent them from tumbling to the ground and Louise slings her arms around his neck, hugging him.

“Oh my god!” she shouts, but it’s muffled because she’s leaning into his shoulder. “Oh my god! Tell us what happened!”

“Well,” Dan starts, “I was making coffee-“

**-**

Their first date is – ironically enough – at a coffee shop. Phil had been adamant about it, and Dan wasn’t about to complain, as long as it wasn’t at the one he worked at, where Louise could’ve bothered them and just generally ruined everything.

When he asks Phil why he wanted to go there though, Phil had just smiled and said, “Just wait and see,” and walked ahead without a comment.

It’s making Dan’s stomach twist with nerves and anticipation, but judging from the way Phil can’t stop smiling it won’t be _that_ bad. Dan honestly can’t even begin to understand that Phil wants to date him. Phil wants to voluntarily spend time with him, wants to get to know him and maybe – just maybe – even kiss him.

Dan bites his lip when they reach the doors of the coffee shop, and Phil opens it for them, taking an exaggerated bow. Dan rolls his eyes and steps inside and he instantly knows why Phil likes this place. It’s a tiny room, cosy and decorated with dark tints. It smells like ground coffee and caramel, and there are plants _everywhere_ and Dan can instantly feel himself falling in love with this place.

“Do you like it?” Phil asks from besides him. Dan just nods, unable to form words. “This is where I usually go to when I want coffee. Mass chains aren’t really my thing.”

Dan blushes at that. Phil means he only came to Starbucks for Dan. To see Dan, to talk to him. To get to know him better. To ask him out on a date. He looks over at Phil, eyes wide and Phil just winks at him before nodding over to the girl behind the counter.

“Come on,” he says, smiling and Dan’s breath catches in his throat. “Let’s order something.”

-

Dan walks home with a plastic bag in one hand and the other achingly empty. Coffee wasn’t the only thing you could potentially buy at that coffee shop apparently, ‘cause he now has a collection of Van Gogh-themed mugs in a bag, bought by Phil.

It’s dark out already. They’d spent way more time than necessary talking, but it’d been nice. There hadn’t been any awkwardness – apart from the initial “I like you, you like me” kind – and he and Phil had a lot more in common than he’d expected.

“So,” Phil says promptly when they’ve walked in companionable for a few minutes. “Does the burn on your hand still hurt?”

Dan turns to him, confused, because that little accident had been almost two weeks ago and that’d be a ridiculously long time to sustain an injury, but Phil looks at him, eyes big and hopeful. Dan swallows past the lump in his throat and says, “No, why?”

Phil smiles then, wide and relieved and Dan can feel his heart skip a beat because everything about Phil is just – _ridiculously perfect_.

“Good,” Phil murmurs and then he reaches down to grab Dan’s empty hand, tangling their fingers together. Dan blushes, but squeezes Phil’s hand. His cheeks grow redder when Phil squeezes back and then they continue walking until they reach Dan’s apartment.

“This is me,” Dan whispers when they’re standing in front of the door, afraid of breaking the fragile comfortability between them. The streetlights are the only source of light and they bathe Phil in an artificial white light, accentuating his cheekbones and the curve of his lips and Dan – Dan can’t look away.

“Can I kiss you?” Phil asks and Dan swallows when he notices how close they are. Phil’s chest brushes against his and he can feel Phil’s breath fan out over his face and he can’t look away from Phil’s bottom lip and he nods.

Phil presses him up against the door, licking over his bottom lip before biting on it and he swallows the little gasp Dan makes, tentatively brushing their tongues together. Dan’s hands scramble for purchase on Phil’s shoulders, before brushing up to the nape of Phil’s neck, where his hair curls slightly at the end. Phil makes a little appreciative noise when Dan tugs on it and he presses fully against Dan, until there’s no room left.

“I should,” Phil says when he pulls back to breathe, before pecking Dan’s lips again. “I should go.”

Dan hums, but he pushes Phil’s beanie off, threading his fingers through Phil’s hair, kissing him again. “Go, then.”

“I will.” Phil kisses him. “When I’m done.”

Suddenly, there’s a loud booming coming from the other side of the door. He and Phil jump apart, and Dan can feel his face flush when PJ opens the door. He takes in their appearance before smirking slightly – because PJ is evil – and says, “Oops, sorry for interrupting, but Dan has an important test tomorrow so he should sleep.”

Phil smirks when Dan groans – because he’s also evil – and Dan says, “I hate you all.”

“I better go, then,” Phil says, voice soft and he squeezes Dan’s hand one last time before he walks off, looking back over his shoulder a few times.

“God,” PJ whines, “you two are disgusting.”

Dan just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, that was that! this’ll probably be the last phanfic i post in a while, because i’ve kinda switched fandoms. don’t worry, i won’t delete my blog and i’ll still be here, but i’ll be more active over in the [sterek fandom](http://ao3.org/users/redeyedwrath)
> 
> anyways, i hope you liked it! please tell me what you thought of it?
> 
>  
> 
> [ come hang out on my tumblr!](http://demisexualhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
